Her Final Decision
by Xx59shawtyangel95xX
Summary: At the end of this adventure, journey, quest - what ever it is, Rhen was fated to choose from the choices the Oracle gave her. But what if she didn't want to do any of those things accordingly? After all, Rhen was never formal, She can talk back to the Oracle without getting vanished from existence like other creatures sometimes do. SO, what about lars? [Oneshot, LARSxRHEN]


**Her Final Decision:**

* * *

Rhen frowned, The oracle gave her too few choices. She wanted to explore the world, Yet She also want to rule Thais, But most of all She wanted to stay with Lars...

"Oracle... I want to make a choice for myself. I... want to Rule Thais, But, I want to continue my adventures... With My Friends... But only if they want to."

"I must say, this is surprising." Devin said

"Yes, child. What do you think?"

"I suppose, but which of them would wish to continue accompanying her?" Oracle looked to Rhen's friends

"Hey, you guys, I understand if you all have to be else where. I don't mind adventuring alone." Rhen said

Elini spoke up first. "Northerner, you are strong, even on your own. And I believe my time with you all has finished. I must go back to Veldt. With Pirate John now. And must start the rituals of consummation." Elini said, properly, with respect for the revealed princess.

"Humans, I have had enough of exploring in your world. I believe it's my time to go back to Ghed'ahre." Tei'Jal said monotone

"Hey, I don't mind you giving me a ride back to my Ale Tavern, would ya? I miss the slow life." Mad Marge said, She was pushy, yes, but she can be nice at times. Even with her abnormal strength for an out lander lady.

"Im sorry Rhen, Without anyone to trade places with, I suppose Im stuck being the sun priest for this life time." Dameon frowned, well Rhen already knows Dameon was gonna miss her terribly if they ever had to part ways. They would flirt often, yes. But She only did that to annoy and even attract Lars, Rhen would never fall for a monk-like guy. They were too formal.

If Rhen was anything, it was the opposite of Formal, meaning Brutal. She grew up being twelve in Clearwater, where children all around would fight just for some Marion Bell Flowers and adult attention, Then she had to be taken to Ghalarah to be a slave to a horrible mistress that made her pent up aggression when she was thirteen, Next was two years later her fifteenth birthday was spent trying to find a city called Veldarah cause she just had to fight her mistress' son using magic along the way getting lost in the middle of a forest trying to defeat all sorts of animals, Then five years later she's twenty and killed all sorts of demon already, went to all sorts of places, met all sorts of people and find out who she really was, Just because she was not formal and 'fights first asks questions later' type of girl.

But really, who could blame her?

…

The Oracle agreed with her decision, she was left alone with her friends...

They all silently rode the giant green dragon. First, Mad Marge was dropped off to her Ale Tavern, Next They continued South and dropped off Elini and Pirate John. They flew North East of Veldt. And reached the clearing.

Once they landed, Tei'Jal hopped down and Galahad followed. He has too, after all, they're sort of married now, Galahad's a vampire now And being that, he has to follow her around, just for safety precautions. Besides, Galahad already knew what it is that keeps him bounded to the Vampress And it is not hate.

Rhen realized something, there's one person that didn't say anything during all this. Lars...

"Hey Lars, I just realized something. You haven't said anything to me on what you wanna do?"

"Huh?" Lars asked, his blue eyes looking at her as he was still sitting on the dragon, while Rhen was setting the pile of woods on fire. Then she stared back at him.

"well, Im done with my quest now. You can stop accompanying me if you want to. And... I guess, you can go back to Veldarah, or Ghalarah now..." Rhen said, breaking eye contact and turning away to face him.

He sighed "Rhen, remember what I said to the empress, I promised to Accompany you during this whole thing?" Lars asked

"yeah, but 'this whole thing' is done now." She quietly murmured

"Sort Of... I think" He said

"Lars, what's going on with you, really?" Rhen asked

Recently she noticed that when in battle, he's been using the Elixir on her too much times too many. And he's been hanging around her on Sedona often. Lastly, she also noticed, when they battled Ahriman, he was lashing out on the demon too much, going ever as far as to use all his mana without using Aquifolium Extora, Tei'Jal was just nice enough to make him do it, Or Elini would use Myrica Infusion when she knows she, Lars, Rhen and Dameon were running out. Defeating Ahriman really took them a while, almost three halves of a day.

"Nothing Peta..." He chuckled, using her nickname for the two years she's spent being in him and his mother's shelter.

"So...?"

"So, what?" Lars asked

"So, aren't you gonna transport yourself somewhere else and leave me?" She asked

"Oh please, Like you'd be able to keep yourself alive out there." He smirked, even if she couldn't see it due to her eyes glued to the camp fire.

"Lars, I won't be here forever, Remember, My father went to Thais to wait for me. I dunno if I should go there tomorrow, or tonight, or... Argh! Why do you always have to be so hard to talk to? ! ?" She shouted and faced him

"Rhen i-

"Shut up Lars! All you ever did is make things harder for me! All your ever planning to do to me is hard! Everything I went through for the past eight years of my life were hardships because of you!" Rhen yelled and tears started to roll down her eyes.

Lars' 'half smirk half smile' faded. He hopped off of the dragon's wide back saddle and attempted to run to her, but then-

"Your making it even harder right now for me to hate you!" Rhen yelled and stood up, she attempted to use a traveling rune but Lars flicked the rune away and the little green stone disappeared before their eyes, without it's caster.

"Rhen, What did you just say?" He asked, with solemn voice that Rhen hadn't heard in a long time. She heard it about twice when he was trying to convince his mother to buy him a better staff and when he was trying to get his friends who were girls to torture Rhen. That voice that he uses was three things, one; convincing, two; authoritative, three; innocent.

"I...-

"You don't hate me?" Lars asked before she tried to stutter out what she just said

Rhen nodded her answer, not trusting her voice.

Lars smiled, that secret smile that he showed only few people, His mother not included and his past girl friends too. Only Rhen had seen it once, now twice. And Lars' Teachers and Mentors see it when they teach him something new. And When he passed the Academy's trials for rookies to become novices. Lastly, when both of them graduated as sword singer and sorcerer.

After gracing her with his smile, Lars kissed the Purple headed Princess.

The kiss was Chaste – innocent, pure. The kiss was Passionate – sweet, light. The kiss was, more than words can say.

But Alas, it ended too quickly for both Magic Users' liking.

"I don't hate you too." Lars chuckled

…

That night, kisses, cuddles, snuggles, hugs and other new couple things were done by the duo. In the morning, they decided they would fly to Thais and announce to Devin that they're an item. Then they plan to go to an unknown island in the very middle of Eldreth Ocean. Just to see if they'll last and if they can get out of there alive. And if they don't... well, at least Devin knows where they are, they promised to go straight back to Thais after they did their adventure in that island.

* * *

**[A/N: Oneshot over, so, what'd you guys think. I just finished Aveyond 1: Rhen's Quest and I hated how the Oracle was sooo 'you do this or you do that'. So I just HAD to make this. And, I was wayyy over the brim of Shipping Rhen and Lars. I just love the duo sooo much! Thus this was created. Tell me if you want me to make a sequel to this. I sort of have an idea to what I can type up. Ha ha ha, Review!]**


End file.
